Kill the undead
by Nictheawseome
Summary: This story is about 4 people going town to town trying to help people during the zombie apocalypse. But they are also taking a risky move going to a infected safe zone to retake it which were trying to create a cure until the zombies broke in and killed the scientists. To see more info go read my stories and I am so sorry if there are spelling errors. It is because I type fast.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

My name is Ronald Vincent. It was six years since the zombie uprise, there were rumors that the government had been testing with a new gene able to mend wounds in an instant. But, it was only a rumor until the day we heard about strange man and woman walking unresponsive to calls, many people reporting about relatives going missing on camping trips. Some, said that they saw the dead walking. No one realize the threat that was about to arise until the dead hit the towns. Many died but that wasn't the problem, the problem was they couldn't stay dead. The government set up safe zones in the world and collected the most brilliant minds on the planet to work on a cure. They kept telling us not to worry until the dead came, they swept through towns killing anyone in sight until they reached the safe zones. Then, one day humanity went extinct but for a few there was still hope as those few had survived and had prepared for a day like this to come. The day when all of humanity would be taken over by the dead. One of those survivors is me, and I have been going from town to town helping people/survivors. Some would stay but some would join me. Now we were planning to take down one of the infected safe zones, if we were lucky we would find supplies and survivors along with it. Now in our group we have 3 people with us two boys named Seth Hazelwood and Mike Masher, we also have one girl named November Mayberry. These people had been lost when they came out of hiding, but now after they had joined me they finally had a reason to live and I wasn't going to let them down.

I finally snapped out of my own world when Seth shouted 'look out' and I saw we were heading straight for a building and turned right just in the nick of time slamming into a couple of zombies. Mike offered to drive for the night and told me to get some rest, I was about to decline the offer but I could really use the rest since we were headed for the safe zone in the morning. When I finally dosed off I dreamed of horrible things or in some cases a lucid dream, I found myself standing in an ally looking at my friends as they started walking to the safe zone but what they didn't see were two maybe four jumper zombies headed their way up on the roofs. I tried to scream but my voice was drowned out by the loud buzzing. My warnings were useless so I tried running to them but no matter how fast I was running it was no use I didn't get any closer. I saw as the jumpers approached them and then the worst part happened in a blink of an eye, all of them were slaughtered. I watched as the mutated jumper zombies ripped through their guts and tear out their bones, I was in rage and also so terrified. The people that I was trying to protect were dead in front off me. Then one of the jumpers looked in my direction and started crawling towards me, I tried to run but it was no use, until suddenly it jumped on me and started ripping my skin off. That moment I opened my eyes to Noa looking over me, she gave me some water but I was still terrified from the dream I just had. She spoke to me with word that ran like water and asked if I had a nightmare. I replied with a shivering voice 'You couldn't even began to comprehend what I just dreamed'. Then from the back I heard Seth and Mike calling come join us for breakfast, I looked up at the window and saw that we were parked near a supermarket, I went to have some breakfast scrambled eggs for the man who just had a bad dream said Mike. I asked if I was sleep talking, he replied 'Oh yeah man you were winning like a little baby saying, no please don't. I managed a smile and asked how did the supermarket raid go and if they encountered any problems, 'it was no problem said Seth just a couple of normal dead zombies' with a burrito stuffed in his mouth. So how closer are we to the safe zone I asked? Noa replied ' we aren't too far after we finish breakfast we just need to drive through another 3 towns and we should be there. I told them to be prepared for anything, I was still freaked out about the dream but I wasn't going to scare my team by telling them. I managed a smile and said if we are able to find enough supplies we should be able to build our own safe zone there and maybe find more survivors. We finished our breakfast and I started up the engine and started to drive.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

We drove for at least 3 hours before suddenly we heard a loud bang coming from the engine. 'Not again, This is the seventh time this week' said Mike with an frustrated tone. The engine was really old and had been breaking down for a while now. Mike and Seth went out to go check on the engine. During this time, I went and sat next to Noa, I explained to her about my dream, about them getting killed when we reached the infected safe zone. Noa, as always had the most calmest and faithful answer. She replied with a voice that would have clamed anyone 'Its fine Ronald we'll make it and we'll be prepared for anything'.

Seth and Mike came back into the RV with faces somewhere between grim and anger. 'The engine is at its breaking end, we have to find a town fast and get spare parts' said Mike. 'We cooled down the engine just enough for one more run, the next time this happens we have to be in a town or else we are stuck or carry on walking' said Seth. I replied with a voice like iron to drown out the fear that I carried. 'Its fine I think I saw city on the map that doesn't drift far from our main course.

We drove for at least another 2 hours. Seth and Mike had fallen asleep during that time and Noa had came and talked about her fears that she had not discussed during our last discussion. She told me if my nightmare really did come true and if I survived I couldn't feel guilty about the loses. I replied in my most confident voice and told her what she had told me before, that we would be fine as long as we were prepared. I looked at her again and I saw her peacefully sleeping on my lap.

We were lucky enough to reach the nearest town without the engine breaking down. When we reached the town limits, I told the team to use their melee weapons for walkers to conserve ammunition, but if they ever encountered any kind of mutated zombie on the way I told them to shoot and run back to the rendezvous point, but also walkie talkie us at the same time. 'We split into two groups Mike you go with Seth to and try to find parts for the engine and if you are able to find a mechanic shop even better, Noa you come with me we'll try to find resources and survivors'.

Noa and I walked quietly down the street for a few minutes until she finally started to talk. She thanked me for calming her down earlier. 'It was no problem' I replied with my voice back to usual now and with the fear drowned deep within me. I now regretted sharing my nightmare with her since she was now so freaked out. We continued to walk down the street quietly until we encountered some zombies. Noa drew out her hatchet and I took out my axe, together we tore through the zombies with ease. I usually aimed for the legs and Noa decapitated most of the zombie heads.

We reached a pharmacy and broke in. Noa took out her shotgun and shot at the locked door, and it opened to a whole room full of drugs and medical supplies we could use to aid our team and new survivors that were willing to join our group. We packed as much bandages into our packs as possible. Suddenly we heard a little murmuring from the back and went to check it out.

That was when we found a new edition to the team. She was at least 12 years old but she looked at me with eyes that would have warned a people not to come near her. She was holding a wrench, which was quite small but could take care of the walkers as well. I leaned down and asked her what was her name. She answered back to me and told me that her name was Joseline Stakeford.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I leaned down and asked Joseline if she knew about any other survivors in the city? She took a shaky breath and told me there were a few people still left in the city, she and her sister had been members of a group of survivors. They were scavenging for supplies when a horde of walkers came out of nowhere and chased them, she and her sister had been separated during the fight some members of the group had been killed and others infected. She pleaded with us to help her find her sister, we knew it would be risky but if the chances of finding other survivors to join our cabal we had to do it.

We took some bandages, antibiotics and a few pills. We were about to head out to find Joseline's sister when she told me that if her sister was infected, she kept the remaining words inside. I told her she didn't have to say it but it would have been painful for Joseline to find out that her only sister was turned into a zombie wondering the streets hungry for brains.

We headed down to the shops to have a fast snack while also killing a few zombies. Then we headed to the place where Joseline had last heard from her sister. Noa told me that it was very sad for someone as young as her to be stuck in this kind of world,' Well we all must learn to survive in these harsh times, she's just lucky we found her in time or not who knows what might have happened to her'. I replied with a voice somewhere near stone cold and my emotional side. I tried not to tap into my emotional side much these days since a survivor had to do what was necessary for survival, including killing the ones you love so that no more shall die which was something I was willing to do but would never want to.

We finally arrived at the motel, one was for sure we weren't going to get in easy since the entrance was packed with a bunch of hungry zombies. We also saw some bloody footsteps leading into the motel which meant our survivor might still be alive. Noa and I hid behind a SUV and planned on how we were going to fight our way through, hopefully we wouldn't have to spend a lot of ammunition. Noa came out with a idea, one of us would stay here while the other went inside the motel. I told her it would be too risky but she looked at me with those eyes and that look that made me feel guilty. 'Well do you have another idea genius we can either sit out here and slowly let our survivor and a sister die in the hands of zombies, or we can do as I planned' said Noa in a more serious voice then ever.

I finally agreed to stay here while Noa went in to retrieve the sister. I blockade myself inside the RV as a protection and used the windows to aim hoping that the zombies wouldn't just jump through. Noa ran around the back killing the zombies and that was when I took my shot. The zombies came running over and I hoped I could keep this up for as long as possible. At that moment I saw Noa go into the motel and the she was gone. I prayed to god to keep her safe, and started slicing some zombies near the windows before finally using my ammunition.

Noa's Side

I went into the motel and I have to admit this might have been the creepiest place I had ever seen. I heard the loud bangs go off in the back and hoped Ronald was alright. I climbed up the stairs and heard complete silence which was creepy because all I didn't see any zombies come out from the motel for food but I did see foot prints and followed them. I was nearly at the 8th floor when I heard moaning and I took out my hatchet, I waited until the zombies came close enough and decapitated them. I went into the room took out my shotgun and shot the zombies and with a bang they dropped dead like they were suppose to be when they died, only this time they didn't rise from the dead.

I would have regretted going into that room in the first place because when I look up top I saw mutated zombies, these were the quite and creepy kind they the humans had been mutated into some kind of spider zombies when they died. They must have died at a research DNA center nearby I thought to myself. They came down on me with the speed of a snake. The first one grab on to me and was ready to bite my I simply cut of its head and shot the second one which made me feel quite good until a third one came out of nowhere. The little mutated insect cut off my hair almost hit my neck but I dodged it, 'You are going to pay for that you bastard' I said with a frustrated voice. The zombie rushed towards me but I shot his legs off before he could reach my neck. The only weakness about these guys is that without their creepy slimy crawly legs they can't walk.

I took out my hatchet and cut his head off. I followed the tracks which lead to a bathroom and in there I found Joseline's sister. She was badly wounded with scars and I quickly pulled out the painkillers and bandages to assist her but she simply pushed them away. She asked me if her sister sent me to find her and I nodded. I went again to try to help her but she said it was no use before she had locked herself in the bathroom one of those mutated zombies had gotten to her she had managed to escape with her life but had gotten bitten.

She handed me a few photos of her and her sister and asked me to deliver it to her sister as memories, I asked if she knew any other survivors around and she said no, she said that pretty much the remaining had gotten killed or infected and were now probably wondering the streets looking for brains. She asked me to tell her sister to be safe and take care and also that she would be watching over her in heaven.

She started to cry and asked me to put a end to her misery before she became a zombie. I reloaded my shotgun, closed my eyes aimed and shot. When I opened my eyes back there was blood splattered over the walls and the girl had smiled as she passed away. I started to cry until I remembered Ronald was still outside and started to run downstairs to help him out or not he would become a zombie too.

I wiped my tears off, reloaded my gun and ran downstairs as fast as I could hoping that Ronald was still alive.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

This plan was going to fail I said to myself seeing that I only had 9 bullets left. I was doing as much damage as I could with my knife but the zombies advanced endlessly. What could have been taking Noa so much time? I didn't know but, what I did know was that if I didn't get help soon I would be turned into zombie chum or even worse become one. I was on my last bullet when I heard two shots come from the back and saw Noa standing there destroying the advance, I quickly grabbed my baseball bat and pistol, ran outside and fought like there was no tomorrow. When we were done there were none left.

I ran over to Noa and hugged her with was an awkward and also really rare thing I would do nowadays. I checked her for bites but she simply pushed me away and said she was alright. I barely noticed that Joseline's sister was without her and when I asked Noa where she was? She started crying, 'She didn't make it did she?' I said in my calmest voice. She took out some of the pictures that Joseline's sister had handed her. I told her we could talk about it when our ride was up and running again. I also told her that Mike and Seth walkie-talkie me and said that they saw a really big horde of zombies coming this way, so we really should go now.

Noa wiped off her tears and told me she was ready to get a move on. We heard nothing but silence for a long time, which was really weird since there had to be tons of zombies still lingering around. They were almost at the rendezvous point when point out of nowhere a tanker showed up. I took out my golden eagle and began firing at his head, which didn't do anything except make it more angrier. Noa took out her shotgun and began shooting the monster but it was as if the zombie was made our of metal. The tanker started closing in on us and Noa was almost of ammo, and as if this time wasn't bad enough walkers started showing up behind us. I smashed as many as I could with my baseball bat. 'Noa I don't think we are going to make it' I said with my most freaked out voice. Noa had run out of ammo and the tanker had almost cornered us.

Then we heard at least 6 shots fired instantly and the tanker fell right in front of our feet. We saw a survivor standing there with a shotgun in her hand, shooting walkers as they came and gestured for us to run as fast as we could for our lives. When we reached where she was the walkers were almost dealt with and we began running. I asked her what was her name which was? She said her name was Abbigail Frost and she had been hiding out in a motel when she saw that tanker moving towards us. She asked me if I was apart of a gang, I replied with a confused no and asked about these so called gangs. She said that they raided survivors and pretty much do what any survivor team does except for recruiting the ones in need. We finally made it back to the hotel and she locked the door. 'So what are guys like you doing in a zombie infested town like this?' asked Abigail. I explained how our ride broke down and said that Mike and Seth had gone to look for parts while we looked for resources and survivors.

'You better not lie to me, or else I'll cut your legs off and feed them to the zombies or your head you can decide' I told her that we were not lying and if she really wanted to know the truth I could just walkie-talkie Mike and Seth. 'Well ok since you are lying I guess I wont have to kill you then' Abbigail said in a calmer voice. I asked her if she would like to join our cabal since we were on our way to take back a infected safe zone?. 'Well I guess that ok, I am getting bored of this place and the gangs are trying to sniff out pretty much every survivors for their supplies, just let me go pack and I'll be with you in a sec' said Abbigail. 'Oh and before you go pack I would like to introduce you to Noa' I replied.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

'Well I am done packing, oh and by the way you can call me Abby' said Abbigail in a slightly enthused voice. She told us to watch out for the gangs because if we came across they would probably do worse then the zombies. She gave us some ammo and told us to get moving before the sunset, for when that happens the gang run a bloody competition to hunt out as many survivors and loot. I told her that two members of our group were probably at the rendezvous point already', I also said that they saw a big horde coming. I walkie-talkie the guys back and ask them how their condition was, they said we pretty much have about a hour and a half before the horde gets here, and they were already fixing up the vehicle. They told me they got a brief encounter with the horde and ran as fast as they could.

I looked at Abby and Noa with my most firm look and told them if we ran into any gang members they either bag for mercy or die because we couldn't take on the zombie horde, and the whole gang team as well. We raced out of the motel and ran as fast as we could to the rendezvous point. During that time Abby asked tons of questions about us and I have to admit I was kindda getting annoyed, but I guess I couldn't blame her since she might have been alone for too long. 'Sorry Ronald' she said in a sad tone before returning to her cold and emotionless state. I told her it was ok to ask questions since she probably had no friends in the zombie world.

She told me that she was never a popular girl even before the world when down in crap. She had always wanted to achieve greatness in her studies and go to the best universities the world could offer, such as Harvard but her trip was cut short when all this government bull shit surfaced. Her mother had told her to pursue her dreams but that was before she turned and just wanted to kill her, desperate for survival she had to kill her. I looked at her and she was probably at least 14, but killing your own mother was just sad.

In a distance we heard some motorcycles approaching us and laughing followed by screaming and shouting. We hid in an alleyway, but what we saw was terrible the gang raiders were dragging the survivors on the ground tied to ropes and being pulled by their motorcycles. I was about to rush out and shoot the gang members and also try to save those poor souls, but Abby held me and Noa back saying that it was too late. Noa asked Abby what would happen to those survivors, Abby didn't have the courage to answer. 'They are not only looters are they Abby they are also cannibals aren't they?' She looked up at me now trying to hold back tears. 'Ronald I had a brother the gangs found him and I tried to rescue him, but when I got to the gang…' she didn't continue but I knew what she was about to say. 'They murdered your brother didn't they?' she nodded and tried harder to hold back those tears more but we stopped talking as soon as the gang members came close.

One of the members must have heard Abby's one of use talking because he came checking around and he was really close on finding us but we moved as back as we could and stuck to the wall. I told her that what happened was the past and we had to keep moving and get to the rendezvous point before the horde arrived. I also told her that if the gang members were still here when the zombies arrived, Abby would get her revenge since the zombies would kill them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi Fans and followers of my zombie apocalyptic story. I am so sorry that I have not been writing much lately, because I had to seek for an exam but now I am back and please don't hate me. Without further waiting I present to you Chapter 6 of 'Kill the undead'. have fun reading.**

Chapter 6

We were putting as much distance from the gangs and us as possible, Abby was trying not to cry from what she had just told us just now but seeing your only last relative being eaten as a 12 course meal for cannibal gangs was pretty hard to forget. Noa on the other hand was starring off into deep space but I couldn't blame her for not looking out, she had been through a lot today killing a survivor wasn't easy and I think she could and might as well use some deep space plus I think we might actually work out together as a couple, but in a zombie infested world its hard to find that right moment without a zombie behind your back, or looking behind your back whichever comes first. But, you get what I mean its hard not to get killed nowadays.

I was still worried about the guys back at the rendezvous site and I hoped neither the gang or the zombies had gotten to them first. I finally realized that something was buzzing on my belt, it was the walkie-talkie and when I answered I heard a terrible hiss from the other end and I knew that the gang members had taken Mike and Seth. 'Well well survivor, I see that you have trespass into my town and I see that you have a lot that belongs to me including you' said the cannibal on the other end. 'What do you want from us, if you want the supplies take it and leave my man alone' I said to him. 'Like I said I want you and your man and I want them for tonight's dinner' he replied with a hyena's laugh.

'I wouldn't be worried if I were you because its almost night time and when that happens the gang will go out for hunting and maybe we might get you for dessert, in the mean time try to survive or make it easy for us and stay where you are will you?' said the gang member, then the line went out and realized Noa and Abby were starring at me with shocked expressions stuck to their faces. Noa started to nod as if she knew who we were up against, and if it was fine by Noa it was fine by me but I still had to ask Abby if she was ok with going to face the man that ate her brother for dinner?. She was still for a while as if she had a really hard time deciding to go kill the man who ate her brother, in the end she told me that she would have her vengeance so she may have closure and kick some ass.

We ran for quite a while and killed a few zombies on the way silently and without guns so we didn't alert the other zombies. By, now the hordes had already reached the town limits and were moving in. Suddenly, out of nowhere we heard shouting and tons of guns being fired. As the shots were fired zombies came out of alleys and buildings walking towards the sound. We ran to the nearest cornered and shadow alleyway and Noa took out the zombies that were running towards us and there I saw for the first time. It looked as if the person shooting was the gang leader or at least a lieutenant, the man had tattoos all over its body and he was huge, he also looked as if he hadn't cut his hear because he looked quite similar to a caveman. He shouted out to me I am guessing 'Come here and face me you little puny survivor' while shooting at a zombie and decapitating it. We waited at that exact spot and watched as a tank came across him and was killed before it even attacked. I assumed that tank was from the horde Mike and Seth were talking about.

I could only wonder how many tank zombies he could have killed. After, 2 hours of watching in shock as endless zombies getting killed, we got unlucky because we had been spot by one of the cannibals and he went to tell the leader immediately. We started running and we just hope we could escape the cannibals before they catch us and eat us for dinner.

**Whoever reads my stories thank you and remember to follow to see updates to my stories. Currently I am continuing on this story, but if you want me to make a story from your ideas just send me(The characters, animals if there are any, theme, extras, name of characters and a little plot if that is ok or I can make up my own from the info) Email is on my profile. Also what will happen to the team will the cannibals eat them for dinner or will they manage to escape with their lives with Mike and Seth?. I will try to update as soon but no promises thx again and I hope you like reading this.**


End file.
